


Her perfect match

by orphan_account



Series: Supercorp fluff and smut [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff, Masturbation, Smut, Sub Lena Luthor, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmate au. Lena discovers that Supergirl is her perfect match, while Kara learns that Lena is hers. Confusion on both sides. Lots of sex, light fluff. Angsty with a happy ending. Confident Kara, submissive Lena.





	Her perfect match

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, soulmates are inexplicably attracted to one another. It is an uncontrollable force that pulls them together.

Everyone has a Soulmate. Every man and woman on earth.  
Even Lena Luthor.

-LENA-

She sighed, lightly pressing her fingers into the mark on her hip, tracing the outline she knew was there, hidden by the ever present temporary tattoo of a lily. She had considered getting it tattooed over permanently, but couldn’t bring herself to do it. For the millionth time, she wished she knew what it said.  
She WOULD be the one person she had ever heard of having a mark in no language known on earth.  
She lay sprawled out on the couch in her office, drink forgotten as she stared at her own fingers as they moved over her skin. Could her Soulmate feel it? She felt when they touched their mark. It made her feel warm, safe... not so alone. 

She shook her head, clearing those thoughts from her mind as she quickly sat up and tucked her blouse back into her skirt. Her abandoned drink caught her eye and she downed it gratefully, taking a moment to appreciate the cleansing sting the alcohol provided.  
………

She received her mark later than most, and she had nearly given up on it when she felt the sharp sting in her hip. She was fifteen. She had a brief moment of pure joy. She wasn’t doomed to live her life alone. Someone, somewhere, was made just for her. Someone would love her exactly as she was.

Later she would recall a saying she had read somewhere. 

If something seems too good to be true, it probably is.  
………

She didn’t say anything about her mark to her family, not even her brother. There were no friends to tell. She knew her mark was different, and different was never good. Different, it seemed to Lena, always led to pain. So she secretly searched, scouring every library, carefully searching the internet. 

Nothing. Not one language on earth matched her mark. 

She made hundreds of temporary tattoos, all with the randomly selected name Mark Adams.  
…………

When she was eighteen, Superman came out to the world. She wasn’t stupid. She had decided, somewhere in the darkest recesses of her mind, that her Soulmate must be an alien, even though proof of their existence was scarce and rarely believed. She felt a flash of fear for a moment, terrified that the universe, in all its wisdom, had matched her to the man of steel. 

That fear was fleeting however, when she remembered that the universe was vast beyond imagining. She laughed a little at herself, amused that she was soul bound to an alien, and that they might be male was of primary concern to her.  
…………………

-Kara-

She received her mark nearly the moment she landed on earth. The stinging pain across her chest as it appeared was barely noticed, seemingly unimportant in the midst of the chaos of her arrival. She didn’t notice it until her third day on earth. Kal was, apparently, already a superhero here. He wouldn’t have time for such trivial things, she reasoned. She didn’t know the words to ask the Danvers what the strange markings were, so, for a time, they were forgotten.  
……

It took her two weeks to learn English.  
…………

She was sitting cross legged on Alex’s bed, trying to be quiet as she watched over her sister’s shoulder as she studied. She hadn’t learned to read yet, and it was very, very difficult not to ask questions about Alex’s school work, and then what her school was like, and then on and on from there, for hours. 

Alex was patient with her, but Kara tried not to annoy her anyway.  
Alex turned the page of her math book, rearranging her legs, and Kara glimpsed some writing on her ankle she hadn’t seen before. In her excitement, she almost forgot to be careful, bouncing to Alex’s side and reaching out to grab her leg. She caught herself just in time, pulling her hand back and pointing at the writing. 

“What is that?” 

Alex laughed as she was bounced a foot off the bed in Kara’s rush and excitement. Once she had settled, she pulled the leg of her sweat pants up to her knee, showing the blonde her mark with a happy grin. 

“It’s my Soulmate mark. Do you not have them where you’re from?” Alex asked.

“I don’t think so… I have never seen or heard of such a thing.” Kara was in awe, leaning down to look more closely.

“It says ‘Maggie Sawyer.’”

“What does that mean?” Kara whispered, her breath seemed to be caught in her chest. She was glad that Alex had this weird thing too.

“It’s a name. My Soulmate’s. I’ve had it since I was born.” Alex said, tracing the letters lovingly.

Kara tugged down the collar of her t-shirt, showing Alex her own mark, just a few inches below her right collar bone. Alex looked surprised for a moment as she read the words there.

“What does mine say?” Kara asked excitedly.  
…………

“-Lena Luthor.”

Kara snapped back to reality, her mouth dropping open and her eyes going wide.

“W-What did you say?” she asked Alex. Darn it, why hadn’t she been paying attention? She was too happy about Kal being in National City, still bouncing internally (and somewhat externally) from the rush of saving the Venture together. 

Alex tipped her head to the side a bit, looking curiously at Kara for a moment. She raised a brow but summarized what she had said, used to her sister zoning out from time to time.

“Lena Luthor. She wasn’t on the Venture. The only one not on it when she was supposed to be. Which is suspicious as hell. We need to check her out.”

Kara knew who Lena was. How could she not? Her family’s name was everywhere and her brother was Kal’s nemesis. The Luthor name could very well be used as a curse.

Kara lightly stroked her mark through her suit, thinking about her Soulmate. She knew that her match couldn’t be evil. Lena was perfect for her, and Kara knew she could trust her.

But she couldn’t tell Alex that. She REALLY couldn’t tell Kal that. 

It had been eleven years since Alex had seen her mark, and Kara was certain that her sister didn’t remember the name of her Soulmate. She had wanted to keep it private, and the placement made this easy. She wasn’t sure why, exactly. It just seemed… intimate. Special. Kal probably didn’t even know Kara had a mark.

Which, at this moment, Kara was grateful for.

“Um, are we sure we need to… ya know… check on her?” Kara tried to speak calmly, but Alex’s ever rising eyebrow told her she wasn’t entirely successful. Kal scoffed, lightly punching her shoulder with a laugh. 

Yep. Funny joke.  
…………

-Lena-

She was on her way to work when she heard the sirens. Her driver slowed, pulling to the side of the road to let several police cars pass. She nearly growled when they stopped at a bank almost directly ahead of them, blocking the whole street and stalling traffic. With cars already behind them, there was nothing to do but wait for the street to clear.

She rolled down her window, bemused. She watched as police ducked down behind their cars, guns drawn and pointed toward the building. After several minutes and much use of a megaphone by one of the officers, she gathered that the bank was being robbed and there were hostages. 

She shook her head, disgusted. Humanity at its finest.

Things seemed to be going downhill rather quickly. She couldn’t hear them from such distance, but she could tell that the officers were growing increasingly concerned, the tension palpable. 

She flinched when she heard the first gun shot. She couldn’t tell where it came from, and her stomach dropped. She hoped fiercely that no one would be hurt. Little known fact about Lena Luthor…. She has a heart. And it is pounding in her chest as she watches on breathlessly.

She nearly cheers when she sees a streak of color in the sky, her eyes not quite able to track Supergirl as she bursts through the roof of the bank. Not a full two minutes later, the hostages are running out, followed shortly after by Supergirl. Lena has never seen the hero in person before. Even with her back to Lena, she seems larger than life. The colors of her suit seem bolder, her hair brighter than on t.v. Supergirl turns to speak to an officer, and Lena sees her face lit up in a brilliant smile. 

The mark on her hip stings sharply, and she hisses in a breath.  
…………

-Kara-

As much as she really didn’t want to “check out” (spy on) her Soulmate, Kara didn’t have much choice. Clark was going to interview her, and Kara DID want to meet her perfect match, after all… 

She had expected the pain. Every story she had ever heard about Soulmates seeing each other for the first time involved a burning pain where their marks were. 

So the moment she looked into Lena’s eyes, she was prepared. She kept a straight face and stifled the whimper that rose in her throat. She watched carefully as Clark started in on Lena, looking for any sign that she had also felt their soul bond. 

There was none. 

Somehow able to keep up with the conversation through her now dulling pain, she piped up, hoping that Lena looking right at her would cause a reaction.

“A-And Supergirl was there too!”

“And who are you, exactly?” Lena asked with a light laugh in her tone. 

“Oh, um, I’m… Kara Danvers. I’m not with The Daily Planet-” she let herself babble on a bit, barely registering what she was even saying as she listened hard. 

Lena’s heart rate increased only slightly as she looked at Kara. Not enough to have just experienced what Kara had. Her heart was still racing furiously, trying to pound its way out of her chest. 

That’s when she noticed it.

On Lena’s inner forearm, plain as day.

Mark Adams.  
………………

-Lena-

Lena tried to compose herself as Supergirl set her helicopter down. The hero wrenched the door open and quickly applied pressure to the pilots bullet wound, looking at Lena with a furrowed brow. 

“What’s going on?” Lena asked, hoping she sounded less panicked than she felt.

“Someone is trying to kill you.” 

Well.  
…………

She sat in her penthouse, wearing her most comfortable sweatpants with her feet tucked under her. The t.v. was on, but she wasn’t watching. She cradled her wine in her palm, swirling it a bit as she thought.

It hadn’t seemed like Supergirl had felt their soul bond. Nothing she did made Lena think she might have. Perhaps she had seen Lena while the fighting happened and the pain was gone before she spoke to her. Maybe she hadn’t noticed the pain while she was fighting, or thought it had something to do with the drones. 

Maybe she knew, and just didn’t want to be Lena’s match.  
…………

She couldn’t help it. She tried, but it just wasn’t possible. One could simply not NOT love Kara Danvers. 

Somehow, in no time at all, Kara had broken down her barriers. She believed in Lena, and there was no way in hell Lena was going to let her go. 

Granted, her feelings for Supergirl were also growing, and rapidly. That was how the bond worked. You see your match, your mark burns, just once. Then, your soul recognizes that they complete you, and you fall in love.  
Simple. Lena didn’t understand exactly how it worked, no one did. But it did. Always.

Until now. 

Supergirl had made no attempt to confirm that they were Soulmates. She saved her life, several times. She was kind, a friend already. But Lena couldn’t bring herself to ask. Because what if she was not even worthy of an alien? (These words are Lillian’s doing, she knows. Lillian made her feel worthless, and tried to make her think aliens where less than. She believes the first, most days, but never the latter.)  
…………

-Kara-

Kara floated above Lcorp, too high to be seen. Sighing, she looks through the building, allowing herself a moment to check in on her (pine over her.) The bond was working, for her at least. She was falling head over heels for Lena. She spent as much time as felt appropriate with her, and then some. 

Lena kept her arms covered, nearly always. She rarely wore anything that showed her mark, and Kara was grateful. She had only had to see that man’s name twice, and even that was nearly unbearable. 

She couldn’t believe her misfortune. This was entirely unheard of. No one met their Soulmate only to find they had a different match. That just didn’t happen. It shouldn’t be possible. And yet, she was living that nightmare. 

Maybe it was because she was an alien. Maybe she wasn’t meant to be part of the equation and the universe made a mistake. Sighing again, she tore her eyes away from Lena. Her match was safe at her desk, working away on some new prototype. There was no excuse to spy on her.  
………………….

“Supergirl, is something wrong?” Alex asked, a look of concern shadowing her face. 

“No, everything is fine! Why would anything be wrong? N-nothing is wrong!” Kara could hit herself for what a bad liar she was. Despite the mental face palming she was doing, she plastered a smile on her face and made her escape, mumbling something about asking Winn about his fish.

Alex was waiting for her when she got home.

“Tell me or I WILL eat all these potstickers.” Kara pouted as her sister waved the takeout box at her, expression serious. 

“Nope, the pout is not going to work this time, Kara. Spit it out.”

Kara hesitated, trying to find a way to get the potstickers without telling her secrets. Alex flipped the lid open and inhaled a dumpling, watching Kara carefully.

“Ah! Ok, just… gimmie.” Kara made a grabby motion with her hands and Alex shook her head.

“Not happenin sister.” Another potsticker gone. Urg. 

“Imetmysoulmatebuttheyhaveanothermatchandithinkim-” Kara rushed to explain, and she felt immediate relief from sharing her troubles. Alex waved her hand around, stopping Kara’s rant.

“Try again, but like, WAY slower.” Taking a deep breath, Kara started over.

“I met my Soulmate, but they have another match. And I’m falling in love. Alone.” A tear rolled down her cheek, surprising her. She wiped it away quickly, slumping onto a kitchen stool and staring blindly at the counter.

“Oh. Damn... Kara, I’ve never…” her voice trailed off, and she plopped the potstickers down in front of her sister. 

She stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her close. When Kara finally broke down in tears, she just held her, crying silently with her.  
…………………

-Lena-

Supergirl landed on her balcony with a light ‘thump.’  
It was the third time this week she had visited, for seemingly no reason. 

“Supergirl!” she couldn’t help the huge smile that found its way to her face. Supergirl had that effect on her. (So  
did Kara, but this was something she couldn’t think about.) 

“Miss Luthor, still working I see.” Lena tried not to look too thirsty as she took in the blonde’s hero stance. 

“Lena, please.”

“Lena, then. Do you ever sleep?”

“If I did, you wouldn’t come to scold me about it, and I would never see you.”

WHAT? 

Supergirl looked taken aback for a moment, before her features smoothed out. 

“Well then, maybe we could find another reason for me to visit, if you want to see me so badly.” Supergirl’s eyes widened, her mouth shutting abruptly as if her own words had surprised her. They sure as hell surprised Lena. She wondered if Supergirl might not be feeling the bond after all. She wouldn’t waste the chance to find out.  
She slowly stepped forward, carefully closing the space between them. Supergirl watched her, not breathing. 

When only a few inches separated them, Lena looked up into the heroes eyes, trying to get a read on her emotions. When she bit her lip, she saw what she was looking for. Supergirl’s eyes flickered down to her lips, and the vibrant blue darkened, her pupils dilating. She steeled herself, taking the leap. She leaned in, resting her hands on the blonde’s biceps. Her voice was raspy and nearly a whisper, but she knew the Super could hear her.

“I’m sure I can think of SOMETHING to keep you coming back.”

Supergirl inhaled sharply, her body almost flinching in reaction to her words. In a blink, her lips were melding to Lena’s. When Lena kissed her back just as fiercely, she felt herself being lifted and her stomach twisted a little as Supergirl sped them to her desk, gently dropping the brunette on the edge. 

Thanking her lucky stars, Lena wrapped golden strands of hair between her fingers, tugging the hero closer. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other, and Lena could feel hard abs rubbing against her rapidly heating core as their hands groped at each other frantically. She had never, EVER been kissed like this. Nothing had ever felt so fucking good. But that’s what the Soulmate bond was. 

She tried to stem her disappointment as Supergirl slowly started to disengage, her kisses slowing and becoming more gentle, her hands stilling on Lena’s hips. With a sigh, she took a half step back, cradling Lena’s face in her hand. Her other hand went to her ear, and when she spoke, her voice was hoarse and she sounded slightly irritated.

“What now?”

Lena guessed that she must have some kind of Bluetooth. Interesting.

“Now? Are you sure you guys can’t handle it?”

When the blonde sighed, Lena assumed that no, they couldn’t handle it.

“Ok, just… I’ll be right there.”

She touched her ear again and Lena forced a smile. 

“I have to… well, you heard…” Supergirl pressed another kiss on her lips, sweet and soft. Lena smiled softly and tried hard not to look too disappointed. 

“I’ll see you soon, Lena. I suddenly have a very good reason to drop in.” With a wink and a smile, she was gone.  
........

Lena was home twenty minutes later, and she felt like she was burning from the inside out. She practically ran to her bedroom, only bothering to kick off her shoes before she was in bed. She had never been this turned on, and there was no way she would get through this night with her sanity intact if she didn’t do something about it.

She quickly unbuttoned her shirt, throwing it… somewhere, quickly followed by her bra. Her back met the pillows as she roughly palmed her breasts, tugging at her nipples. Her breath was already ragged. This wouldn’t take long. With shaking hands, she unbuttoned her pants, shoving them and her underwear down, kicking them off.  
When she thrust her hand between her legs, she moaned aloud, her back arching. 

She didn’t tease, not tonight. She slammed two fingers into herself, groaning. She grabbed a fistful of her own hair, tugging it hard at the nape of her neck as she added a third finger. The room filled with the sound of her pounding her fingers into her wet pussy, imagining Supergirl straddling her thigh. In her mind, the hero’s fingers took the place of her own, and her hips bucked wildly as the blonde fucked her relentlessly. 

“Harder, please…” Lena begged. Supergirl obliged. Harder and faster and deeper, until Lena was sure she would break apart. 

“Oh, fuck, please! Please let me cum!” Lena was practically screaming now. Supergirl smirked.

“Cum.”  
………

Well. Lena lay naked and panting. That was… something. She didn’t know why she had decided she needed permission to cum, but it was hot. She didn’t have a history of submission. She thought about that a while, before deciding it didn’t matter. That was hands down the best orgasm of her life, and that was without even having the real Supergirl in her bed. 

She eventually forced herself out of bed and into the shower. When she was clean and in her pajamas, she poured herself some wine and settled down in front of the t.v. Flipping through the news channels, she saw Supergirl. She turned up the volume and tried to pay attention to what the reporter was saying, rather than imagining any more sexy scenarios. It wasn’t live video, she realized, but recorded.

“Though she seems to have recovered, we can’t help but wonder what happened here tonight.” A clip of Supergirl fighting a very large, very ugly alien appeared, and Lena smiled. Her match was kicking ass. But just as the hero knocked out the other alien and agents swooped in to arrest him, Supergirl stumbled. The camera zoomed in tighter, and Supergirl filled the screen. 

She looked confused for a moment, her brow furrowed. Then she seemed to realize something, and she flushed, looking around almost as if she felt… sheepish? She jumped into the air, preparing to fly away. But suddenly she jerked and fell, crashing down twenty feet into the pavement. 

Lena saw her face flush further, and she seemed to writhe a little, seemingly unable to still herself. She curled on her side, her mouth forming an O. Her eyes fluttered shut and the sound quality was poor, but Lena thought she was groaning. An agent that Lena recognized as Kara’s sister rushed to her side, kneeling and appeared to be whispering something. Probably asking what was wrong. Whatever Supergirl said caused Alex to blush violently.  
She watched as Alex turned and yelled for a stretcher. As agents rushed to comply, Supergirl rolled over, lying on her back. She covered her face with her hands and her back arched, just slightly, like she was in pain or…..

No. No way!

After a few moments, before the agents could even try to lift her onto the stretcher, the hero sat up. She looked shaken, and her face was a furious shade of red, but she stood slowly, murmuring something to Alex. The agent just shook her head as Supergirl leapt into the air, gone in a blink.

“No agents or officers seem to have any answers, and we can only hope that the maid of might is-” Lena turned the t.v. off, staring at the dark screen. 

Supergirl is her Soulmate. Lena was sure now. She had felt Lena through their bond. She was torn between wanting to laugh and terrible guilt. She had just made National City’s hero cum on t.v. Thankfully after she won the fight. She shuddered to think how it might have gone if she hadn’t been able to wait until she had gone home. If she had fucked herself in her office, Supergirl would have been mid fight with a massive alien.  
She couldn’t help it. She laughed.  
…………

-Kara-

“What the hell Kara?” 

Darn it. Alex was pissed. 

“What? You think I had any control over…. THAT? It’s not like it told her to…. Ya know…” she gestured wildly, flushing again. Alex gaped at her for a moment, blinking repeatedly before speaking.

“Her?”

Double darn.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Ok, well…” Alex floundered, probably realizing that Kara didn’t exactly ask to have an orgasm in front of a bunch of cameras, and her sister. 

“I’m still mad. Just… in general.” She sighed. 

“So… you still haven’t told me who she is. I know it isn’t your favorite topic, but… after this…” Alex grabbed a beer and flopped down on Kara’s couch, quickly joined by her sister.

“It…It’s Lena. Luthor.” Kara stared at her hands as she wrung her sleeves with her fingers. Silence. She counted to twenty seven before Alex spoke.

“Ok… Ok. Lena Luthor is your match. But… you aren’t hers?” she spoke the last part gently. Kara still flinched.

“That’s about the gist of it.”

“Fuck.” Kara’s sentiments exactly.  
…………

The next day was more difficult than any she remembered facing before. She was meeting Lena for drinks, and all she could think about was the fact that some day, Lena would meet her match. She would meet stupid jerkface Mark Adams, and she would never even glance at Supergirl again. Kara Danvers would never have a chance. Worse was the realization that every time Lena had sex with him, Kara would feel it. 

And she knew it would break her.  
………

She could feel Lena watching her as they sat at the bar. She was trying to act happy, but it seemed Lena knew her too well. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

No. No, Kara did not want to talk about it. She didn’t want to ruin her friendship with Lena, and she didn’t want to be pitied. She shrugged.

“Not really, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not!” Lena motioned for the bartender, ordering them both another drink. When she looked away, Kara used her super speed to spike her drink with alien alcohol. She had come prepared.

Six drinks later, she had loosened up, forgetting her troubles and simply enjoying being here, with Lena. Who she loved. So much.

Around her eighth drink, Lena pulled her out onto the dance floor. In no time at all, the space between them shrank to nothing, and Kara had Lena’s back to her chest, her fingers digging lightly into her hips as they swayed to the beat together. Her breath caught in her chest and she felt heat twisting in her gut as Lena ground her ass against her. She could barely keep herself from floating. 

Lena turned to face her, their lips inches apart. Kara wrapped her arms around her waist, watching as Lena looked from her eyes, to her lips, and back again. She could hear the hitch in the brunette’s breathing, could feel the tension in her body. Knowing that she affected Lena caused another warm flood of arousal. They were barely dancing now, but she clung to the pretense, unwilling to let go. Lena’s arms tightened around her neck, and without warning, she was kissing Kara. 

Who had absolutely no qualms about it. She kissed back, melting into her lips, relief and lust and joy and love and a million other wonderful feelings nearly overwhelming her. They got lost for a while, just kissing and slowly running their hands over each other. It was different then when she had been Supergirl. Slower, softer. It felt less crazed and more emotional. It was Lena who tipped her head back, breaking the kiss. Her eyes were dark and fixated on Kara’s lips.

“Do you want to come home with me?” Kara felt her hold her breath as she waited for an answer.

“Yes.”  
………

A thought flashed through her mind. There was a reason this was a bad idea… some reason she shouldn’t do this…

But then Lena’s lips were on hers, and the thought was gone. She was being tugged along, and ten seconds after the door slammed shut, Kara was straddling Lena’s thigh and lying on top of her on the brunette’s couch. She didn’t know when their kiss had turned into pure hunger, but she loved it. Lena tugged on her dress, and she quickly sat up, pulling it off over her head before helping Lena out of hers. She leaned back in, but a hand on her chest stopped her.

“Wait, lets… I want you in my bed.”

Kara growled, lifting Lena who automatically wrapped her legs around the blonde’s hips. Finding soft lips again, Kara carried her as quickly as humanly possible into the bedroom, gently laying her down and straddling her again. She gasped a moan when Lena lifted her thigh to meet Kara’s wet center. Deft fingers unclasped her bra and pushed her until she was kneeling over the brunette. Her chest heaved as she felt Lena’s gaze on her. It was so much. Trying to center herself, she closed her eyes and let her head tip back.  
………………….

-Lena-

She swore she felt her heart stop. Looking like some kind of erotic angel with her head thrown back in nothing but her underwear, Kara was a vision. But that wasn’t what had her attention anymore. At the top of her right breast were two words Lena never expected to see.  
Lena Luthor. 

Holy shit. Her mind worked at top speed, trying to understand how the fuck this could even be possible. 

She was Kara Danvers perfect match. But Supergirl was Lena’s perfect match. And she loved them both, so much…

No. Fucking. Way.

Kara looks down again, meeting her eyes. Lena leaned up, capturing the blonde’s lips again. She casually tangled her fingers in gold locks, tugging just right, until it falls in waves down Kara’s back. Reaching down, she lightly ran her fingers over Kara’s core, a pleasant shudder racking her frame as she felt how wet she was. Sufficiently distracted, Kara either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care when Lena ever so gently removes her glasses. 

Flipping them over, Lena finally breaks the kiss, slowly opening her eyes.  
……………

-Kara-

Lena is looking at her as if she is seeing her for the first time. Her face is soft and her smile is so sweet it takes Kara’s breath away. 

Then her fingers are moving again, and blue eyes slam shut. She hears herself moaning, long and low, and normally that would embarrass her, but it feels right with Lena. It feels good to let go. She loses herself in the sensation, becoming a writhing mess as a hot mouth finds her nipple; licking and sucking in the same rhythm long fingers slowly rub her center. 

In no time, she is falling over the edge, crying out Lena’s name as she cums. She finally opens her eyes when she hears the other woman’s breathless curses and stifled moans as she rides Kara’s thigh. She looks so good like that, fucking herself on Kara, using her to get off. She can feel how wet Lena is, and it’s for her, because of her, and somehow that knowledge makes her cum again.

Lena shifts, giving herself room as she pulls Kara’s underwear off, but before she can move back, Kara sits up, removing the brunette’s bra in a flash. She pushes Lena over, tugging her panties down and slipping her hand between her legs. Lena’s hips buck wildly, and she groans her approval. Pressing a chaste kiss against her lips before licking and nipping along Lena’s jaw line, she teases, lightly pressing at Lena’s soaked entrance.  
…………

-Lena-

Oh god! Kara’s fingers felt SO fucking good, and Lena was already so close. But Kara was teasing her, almost but not quite slipping into her. She was beyond ready to make her little daydream come true. Supergirl, fucking her into oblivion. Oh. She realized what Kara was waiting for.

“Please, Kara…” Her voice sounded like liquid sex in this moment. Kara growled and cupped her pussy firmly in her hand.

“What do you need, baby?” Fuck, she sounded so confident right now. 

“I need your fingers…” Kara stroked along her slit, rubbing teasing circles around her clit.

“Like this?” she was smirking, and it was beyond sexy.

“Kara please… I need you to fuck me.” she could hear the desperation in her voice, and she really couldn’t bring herself to give a damn, because as soon as she had finished speaking, she was screaming.

Kara slammed three fingers in and began thrusting immediately. She was so wet that she took her easily, her arousal quickly covering Kara’s hand. 

“Oh, FUCK Kara, harder, please…” she wasn’t exactly sure what else she might have said after that, though she  
was aware she was alternating between screaming , moaning, and begging.  
…………………

-Kara-

She wasn’t sure where this confidence came from. The alcohol maybe? Most likely from Lena herself. Being with your match rounded you out, and Kara guessed that concept extended to the bedroom. She hadn’t expected the steady stream of mind bogglingly sexy filth that was flooding out of Lena’s mouth either though.

“Fuck, Kara!”

“Oh my GOD! More, please, baby…”

She struggled to hold back, slowly and carefully amping up her pace, fearing she might hurt her Soulmate. Lena’s dirty talk was tearing her up though, and restraint felt nearly impossible. She hooked her fingers and Lena shattered around them, clinging to her.

She kissed along her neck and jaw, teasing her nipples as she listened to Lena’s heartbeat steady. After a few moments, Lena pushed at her, and Kara rolled to her side, watching as she stood and went to her dresser. Her eyes widened when she saw what Lena pulled out. Lena looked at her, the unspoken question in the air between them. Kara nodded, standing and taking the toy. She had it on before Lena could even lay back down, and Kara realized she had used super speed in her excitement, but Lena seemed calm and undisturbed. 

She watched green eyes darken further as they took her in. The strap on was clear and looked to be about nine inches. It was thick, she thought. The perfect size. She felt her arousal triple as Lena turned, positioning herself on her knees and elbows, back arched and legs spread. She didn’t need a spoken invitation. 

She knelt behind her, lining up and slowly sliding in, too far gone to tease. Lena’s low moan vibrated in her bones, and she echoed it as she watched herself sinking into her dripping core. She reached around, cupping Lena’s breasts and tugging her off her elbows, essentially setting the brunette in her lap as she impaled her. She thrust slowly, relishing the way Lena bounced back down on her, trying to fuck herself deeper.

Oh, restraint was even more difficult like this. Lena picked up where she left off, moaning and begging for more. Kara gave her more, a little at a time, but she was careful not to break her little human. Said human wasn’t making it easy. The things she said were breaking down Kara’s resolve, and Kara could pin point the moment Lena realized this. She was suddenly saying all the wrong (right, so very right) things, until Kara was holding on by a thread.

And then Lena broke the thread.  
…………

-Lena-

Kara was holding back. That wouldn’t do. Lena wanted it all, wanted Kara to destroy her in all the right ways. Once she realized how her words triggered the hero, she used it. 

She is a Luthor, after all.

She slowly broke her down, felt how tightly strung Kara became. She felt the moment she reached her breaking point. Lena dropped back to her elbows, arching her back and presenting herself for Kara. She knew the thing Kara wanted most. She made her voice sound like silk, looking into bright blue eyes over her shoulder. 

“Pound my pussy like you own it. Fill me up and fuck me until I’m ruined for anyone else. I’m yours, Kara. Claim me.” 

Kara positively roared, one hand gripping Lena’s hair, the other grabbing her hip and jerking her back, bottoming out. Lena’s world turned hazy as Kara pounded into her, inhumanly fast, hard enough to jar her hips, just barely on the pleasant side of painful. The rough tugging of her hair sent electric waves through her, and the sounds  
Kara were making were so clearly possessive that she lasted about ten seconds before she came. 

Kara didn’t stop. She kept thrusting into her as she came, and one orgasm turned into the next, over and over and over again until everything turned black.  
………..

-Kara-

She woke with a smile, her face covered in soft dark hair. Memories of last night came flooding back, and she sighed happily, nuzzling into Lena. The brunette shifted, throwing her arm over Kara. Her smile evaporated. 

Mark Adams.

She was out of bed, dressed, and back in her apartment in under two minutes. She couldn’t BELIEVE how stupid she had been. First as Supergirl, which had been bad enough. But then as Kara? She KNEW that she wasn’t Lena’s match. Why, then, had she done this to herself? She had let herself fall in love. She had fallen into bed with Lena when she knew what it would do to her. She had ignored the little voice in her head that told her that it would KILL her when Lena met her Soulmate. Kara knew better than to pretend she could have her. 

Wait.

She thought a moment, remembering what Lena had said.

“I’m yours, Kara. Claim me.”

Kara was sure that Lena had seen her mark last night. Lena knew that she was Kara’s match. She was a smart woman. She had to know that if Kara bore her name, then Kara was in love with her. Why would she tell her that she was Kara’s, then? It was ‘taboo’ to claim, or be claimed by anyone other than your Soulmate. All other relationships were fleeting and shallow. 

Those words were not meant to be spoken to her.  
…………

She turned off her phone. 

Alex came by that evening, her arms loaded with junk food galore.

“Hey.” She didn’t look surprised to see Kara lying on the couch, curled up under a blanket, crying.

“I uh, figured you might need this. Cuz, um, you’re phone’s off.” Kara hadn’t been aware that she was so predictable.

“Not hungry. But thanks.” She mumbled. Alex eyes widened comically.

“Wow, that’s… different. Ok…” she hesitated, standing beside the couch and looking at her sister. 

“Do you want me to stay or…” she looked unsure. 

“I slept with her.” Kara regretted blurting it out the second she did. Alex dumped the food on the coffee table and sat down. She looked pale.

“Kara, that’s, that’s really bad. You could…” she trailed off, looking at the floor.

Kara had heard stories about people who were separated from their Soulmate for too long, or whose match died. They got sick. Sometimes they died. Most went a little bit crazy. Alex couldn’t be away from Maggie for more than three days at a time or she started getting extra murdery on the job.

“Kara… you could be really dangerous.” Alex whispered.

She hadn’t thought of that. Seeing her match with someone else could be earth shattering. Literally.  
………………………

-Lena-

She woke alone. A quick search of the apartment told her Kara had left while she slept. Maybe there was a Supergirl emergency. Kara seemed like the type to leave a note, but maybe there hadn’t been time. She sighed, biting back her disappointment. Her Soulmate was a superhero. That might take a little getting used to. But Kara was definitely worth it. 

Thinking about the blonde brought a smile to her face, and her disappointment was quickly replaced by excitement. She had the rest of her life with Kara. She could spare the morning. She hopped in the shower, relaxing under the hot spray. She smiled again when she realized how pleasantly sore she was all over. Last night had been incredible. She scrubbed off slowly, enjoying the heat for a long while. She stepped out and toweled off, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. On instinct, she reached for her temporary tattoos, laughing aloud when she remembered that she never had to use them again. 

Oh.

She ran from room to room, searching for her phone. Dialing quickly, she called Kara. Straight to voicemail. That had never happened before. Ever. Trying to stay calm, she sent Kara a text asking her to call when she could. She thought about what had happened, from Kara’s point of view. It was ugly. Fuck. She had gotten Kara drunk, brought her home, and used the hero’s love for her to turn her into an alien sex machine. While covering her name and bearing some unknown man’s. Fucking brilliant.  
………………

She waited two days. She couldn’t bear it anymore. Kara didn’t text, or call, or respond to emails. Lena was irritable and snappish, unreasonably angry and she couldn’t be still. She needed to see Kara. She had waited as long as she could, trying to respect her match, but she wasn’t feeling herself, and she knew Kara must feel ill as well.

Now she stood outside Kara’s door, knocking lightly.  
……………..

-Kara-

She didn’t mean to open the door. Stupid bond. 

She hadn’t eaten or slept since she had last seen Lena. She was depressed one minute and furious the next. She didn’t trust herself to leave the apartment. But the second she looked into those eyes she felt better. 

Which seemed worse, somehow. Lena looked relieved to see her. What a joke. But she couldn’t find it in herself to be mean to Lena, so she just stood aside and let her in, not looking at her.

“Kara, why is your phone off? I’ve been calling you like crazy!”

“I just… needed some time, Lena. Do we have to do this right now?” she knew she looked like crap. Her shoulders were caved forward and she hugged herself as she stared at the floor. She had been crying for two days. She really didn’t want to do this right now. Didn’t want to be rejected aloud. She wasn’t ready. She might never be ready. Lena shoved her bare arm into her line of sight. 

She was tired, and it took a minute to register. Her brow furrowed as she looked at unmarked skin. She finally looked up at Lena. 

“I got my mark when I was fifteen. It was alien, Kara. I’m a Luther.” Lena lifted her shirt, showing Kara’s name in Kryptonese. She felt her heart squeeze oddly in her chest. Lena knew she was an alien. Lena had her mark…

“I covered it with a temporary tattoo, and made myself a normal mark. I literally had a mark of the name Mark.” 

Lena really was meant for her, after all. She pulled Lena into her arms, kissing her gently for a moment before floating them into bed. She curled up around Lena and tugged her close to her chest, closing her eyes and breathing in her scent. She was still a little confused, to be sure, but far too tired to talk anymore. 

She smiled softly when she remembered. 

They had time to work it out. 

She fell asleep with Lena’s softly whispered promise in her ears. 

“I love you, Kara. And I am yours, always."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think, your comments and kudos keep me going:)


End file.
